


【蝙超/BS】复活之后发现我妈多了个儿子

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【蝙超/BS】复活之后发现我妈多了个儿子

外面的天压抑的低沉着，堪萨斯州龙卷风的预警已经在玛莎以及克拉克的手机上响了很多次了。根据预告来看他们家并不在龙卷风的直接扫荡范围内，而克拉克最后确认了一边家中的汽车全部停在车棚，并将原本放在屋外走廊的躺椅也放进屋内后，顺着楼梯走向a地下室和玛莎一起等待警报过去。

打败荒原狼以及与蝙蝠侠完成正义联盟初期组建后，克拉克给自己放了个假，在初夏时节回来陪伴玛莎。而先行进入地下室等待着克拉克的玛莎的马上拥抱了他，简陋的木头桌子上也放了一壶热茶与一盒克拉克吃了一半的曲奇饼干。

“你看，人类自己也做的很不错不是吗？”玛莎欣慰的笑着对克拉克讲到，同时向克拉克展示着一下手机屏幕上提前的龙卷风警报。

“堪萨斯已经五年多没有人在龙卷风中受伤了。”玛莎接着说道，母子二人默契的没有提到那场多年前的事故。

“妈。”克拉克只是叫了玛莎一声便说不出别的话来，而玛莎像每个母亲都会做的那样塞给克拉克一杯热茶并拍了拍他的手掌。

地下室原本就只是安放着洗衣机烘干机与一些平常不太用到的旧物，也只有一个古老扯线灯泡散发着昏沉的黄光，还在外面的大风作用下晃得厉害。

克拉克用超级视线扫视了一圈龙卷风可能的波及范围，几乎所有人都带着报纸或者热咖啡去了各自的地下室，确定隔壁肖恩大叔家的最后一只绵羊也被牧羊犬赶进羊圈之后他才收回视线，然而玛莎的神色突然变得有些紧张，  
“妈，怎么了？”  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯应该在过来的路上。”玛莎收回看着楼梯的眼神有些急切地说道。

“妈，布鲁斯为什么会来？”克拉克有些疑惑，他放下心来宽慰着玛莎，他从未见过有什么问题能够难倒蝙蝠侠，但听到这个名字不免让克拉克有些心动。

“他在你离开的那段时间每周五都会过来。”玛莎应该也是想到了当年蝙蝠侠的万里赴戎机，也放松了刚才有些僵硬的脊背，开始和克拉克解释着他睡在地下时发生的事情。

“他和你一样，都是个好孩子。他帮我修好了抽水机，秋天还帮我们收割了至少一半的玉米，你今天早餐玉米煎薄饼用到的说不定就是他收的玉米。”玛莎像是想到了什么好玩的场景一样对克拉克说道，看起来就像是多了一个叫布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子，还省略了烦恼的青春期直接变身成为家中顶梁柱的那种。

克拉克，AKA超人遇到了复活后的第一个麻烦，自己妈好像捡了另一个儿子，还是能给自己家买银行的那种。

克拉克不得不承认，当布鲁斯韦恩想要对一个人好的时候，几乎没有任何人能够招架。在那场战役后，他们直接跳过了冰释前嫌阶段，进入了配合默契的战友关系。布鲁斯除了收购了那家银行，还顺手投资了点星球日报占了那么点点股份，安排一个记者的话语权绰绰有余，因此克拉克仍然能够在星球日报工作，工作时间没有特定要求，但工资不比之前少，只需要定期上交一些关于正义联盟的稿件，甚至都不需要每天去办公室报道。这确实方便了正义联盟的主席很多，也让他能够有更多的时间陪伴玛莎。

在冰释前嫌前，克拉克认识的更多的是作为蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯韦恩。而在这之后，他才真正了解认识了布鲁斯。克拉克也曾经想过如果他不是超人，是不是布鲁斯就不会对他那么好。甚至他们仅有的交集也是那个短暂的并没有实质内容的采访。高高在上的韦恩总裁与堪萨斯的小镇男孩，如果没有正义联盟这层关系，克拉克并不很想思考这种可能。

后来他也受邀参加过韦恩集团主办或者布鲁斯参与的各种纸醉金迷的场合，布鲁斯永远都是那个吸引众人目光的人，而他出于种种原因，尽量降低自己的存在感才是更为合适的举动。这也给了他能够安静的看着布鲁斯的机会，想到花花公子的掩盖之下是蝙蝠侠的内核，手工西装下是一副精干的布满伤痕的躯体，而这件事，在这场宴会中，在场的人中只有克拉克自己知道。这让他感到窃喜，又因为此时此刻在布鲁斯身边与他调笑碰杯的人不是自己而感到嫉妒。克拉克知道只要他在场，布鲁斯就会注意着他，但他每次都会在布鲁斯看过来的时候移开眼神装作自己在喝酒或者给自己盘子里夹食物，等到布鲁斯目光移开他才会看回去。

而现在即便是知道以布鲁斯的聪明才智以及阿福的后方支援，总不至于连个小小的龙卷风都避不开，他还是有些担心。  
“去接他吧，孩子，不用担心我。我相信你的能力。”这一切被玛莎看在眼里。

克拉克从楼上拿了一块厚毯子给玛莎后便出门去接布鲁斯，而“他为我而来”这个念头，让克拉克浑身发热，甚至想要在狂风中旋转起来。他远远的看到布鲁斯的黑色奔驰停在路边。

布鲁斯所在的位置克拉克目测并不是从哥谭通往堪萨斯小屋的最短距离，他明显为了避开风眼而更改了路线，因为路线远离风眼所以这边也还没有雨水落下。而他没有在车里安静的等待龙卷风过去，而是走出车门靠在车边。手中竟然还端着一杯喝到一半的星巴克，好像眼前的不是一望无际的玉米地与恶劣的天气，而是什么堪称造物主奇迹的美景。大风从他身边路过，拂动了他的衣襟与头发，平添了一种独特的美。

克拉克仗着几乎所有人都去避难而没有脱掉超人制服外的所有衣服，从空中飞过来看到布鲁斯后缓缓落下，而布鲁斯也在这时抬起头看到了他。这个场面乍看有些滑稽，他们应该是同时想起了和对方不那么友好地相遇，而谁又能想到当时刀剑相向剑拔弩张的两人现在已经熟悉到不穿制服相见了呢。

超人落地走向布鲁斯的时候才想到如果从克拉克肯特以及布鲁斯韦恩的角度来讲，也许他们不太熟，虽然从蝙蝠侠与超人的角度来讲，他们并肩作战数次，且共同值班多次。而克拉克肯特与布鲁斯韦恩除了超人苏醒后的搬家，其他就是例行公事的采访，两人甚至还要装作不认识对方的那种采访。

“玛莎让我来接你。”终于踩到地面的克拉克说道，他局促的搓了搓手，后知后觉的发现这好像是近两个月克拉克肯特与布鲁斯韦恩距离最近的一次，而从玛莎的熟稔程度来看，说不定布鲁斯与玛莎的接触都比克拉克与布鲁斯的多。

“你怕冷吗?”布鲁斯看到克拉克耸了耸肩，已经开始解开自己身上的风衣，看起来是打算脱下来立刻披在克拉克身上。而克拉克原本正在思考究竟要怎么样把布鲁斯接过去，带个人过去相对容易，更何况他也不是没有在战场上接住过蝙蝠侠。想起他上次撕掉蝙蝠车门的壮举，克拉克决定就放任布鲁斯的车停在这里，只把人带过去就好了。

克拉克觉得自己不是太能问得出口你想被公主抱还是扛过去这种问题，于是他在布鲁斯准备把自己的风衣披在自己身上时直接从腋下抱住布鲁斯，然后在下一个呼吸之后，他们已经降落在了玛莎家的走廊上。降落之后克拉克才想明白自己究竟干了什么，见过大风大浪的布鲁斯显得处变不惊。他只是重新抖了抖自己的风衣，顺便还示意克拉克伸手。然后在雨水降落之前扣好了最后一颗扣子才拉住克拉克的手往地下室走去。

克拉克整个人都被包裹在布鲁斯的气息之中，这件黑色风衣真的很像蝙蝠侠的黑色披风，甚至更像的是蝙蝠的翅膀。这个想法让克拉克脸色发红，甚至不自觉的颤栗了一下。

正握着他手的布鲁斯几乎是立刻就感受到了，他有些紧张的停顿了一下，把克拉克整个揽过来，用脸颊试了试他的额头。  
“没事，你应该没有发烧。等风暴过去了再测试一下。”

“没有，没有。”克拉克这才有些着急的否认，但他真的没有办法解释为什么自己的脸会这么红。

“玛莎。我来了。”布鲁斯说道，  
“布鲁斯，这么差的天气你应该和我说一声就不要再过来了。”  
玛莎抬头看到布鲁斯牵着克拉克从木质小楼梯上走下来，因为他的到来而感到高兴，又想起了今天的恶劣天气而数落着布鲁斯。

“没关系玛莎，就算克拉克不来接我，一个小时之后我也差不多可以到的。”  
布鲁斯伸手接过来玛莎递来的茶杯，露出了一个宽慰的笑容。

克拉克几乎从没见过这样的布鲁斯或者蝙蝠侠，卸下防备毫无保留的接纳别人的善意，而玛莎也明显看到了克拉克身上穿着的布鲁斯的风衣，而她只是笑了笑仿佛这理所应当。地下室只有一个短小的沙发，克拉克坐在中间，玛莎与布鲁斯分别挤在他两边坐着，这让克拉克有些坐立难安，但又忍不住享受着布鲁斯作为自己家人的这种感觉。

这次的龙卷风虽然等级颇高，但习以为常的堪萨斯人民已经做好了准备，等到警报解除，克拉克用超级视线确认了整个波及地区都没有什么人员伤亡之后，玛莎与布鲁斯也拿着茶具与饼干走上楼开始着手准备晚饭。

克拉克再一次受到了震惊，布鲁斯娴熟的为玛莎打着下手，对自己家中调料摆放的位置了如指掌。而他刚把一个芝士刨刀从厨房上面的柜子中拿出来，递给正在为土豆浓汤增加点风味的玛莎。

从任何角度，这真的像是玛莎捡到了另一个儿子，更为惊悚的是这个儿子叫布鲁斯·韦恩。

“克拉克，去洗手然后从水池右边的柜子里拿三套餐具出来。”站在灶台边挽着袖子帮忙的布鲁斯头也不回的发号施令。

“好的。”克拉克还没回过神来身体已经下意识开始行动，但他的超级大脑已经飞速的转动起来，蝙蝠侠对着自己妈开口叫妈的场面挥之不去。而如果这是真的……

为了下意识回避这个玛莎是不是打算把自己嫁给布鲁斯的这个惊悚想法，克拉克的超级大脑开始矫枉过正思考起他是不应该叫布鲁斯一声哥哥。这明显更吓人了。克拉克吓得后退时差点撞翻木质餐椅。

“克拉克，你也学学布鲁斯的稳重。”玛莎听到动静头也不回的说着克拉克，不过这句话充满了失而复得家人陪伴在身边的满足与爱意，唯独没有一定点指责的意思。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克发出一声饱含嫉妒的大叫。  
玛莎慈爱的在旁边看着他们：  
“我曾经想过如果我有两个儿子，家里应该就是这么热闹。”  
“玛莎，我会常来看您的。”布鲁斯边帮忙给汤锅里撒着罗勒碎一边回答到。

原本克拉克觉得复活后自己变得更加成熟更加处变不惊了，然而布鲁斯即是起因又是结果，还是此时的狂风暴雨与波澜壮阔。


End file.
